Dramatic Influences
by Scarlet Saint
Summary: What if Yami no Malik didn't die in Battle City? What if Yugi and the gang had a new friend? (Yami no MalikOC...then again it might not be love..)COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Alcatraz

Yami no Malik

"He must be destroyed!"

"A creature like him should not live!"

These words flooded across the arena, filling up this grim place. I, Yami no Malik, must not die! Cringing, as I attempted to get up. The battle between me and the pharaoh was an encounter that came out incorrectly. Damn it all.

I am helpless. For the first time in my life I feel weak.

"Look! He is starting to get up!"

"Hurry! Kill him before he returns to full strength!"

Idiotic humans. In this short period not even I could heal from these crucial wounds.

"Wait!"

Hn?

"Heza!?"

"Heza what are you doing!?", the one called Jounouchi yelled.

"He deserves another chance!", she spoke. " Despite his evil deeds…..maybe he could change."

"Are you crazy?!"

The conversation went on and I could feel my eyes widen. Was someone trying to help me? A cruel smirk formed on my lips. How foolish. 

Why can't I re- Oh wait! That's it…..Heza…the American girl. Ah, she did get rather far. Tch. If the pharaoh hadn't defeated her then I would have gotten to know her better. I attempted a chuckled but I only coughed in the process.

I could make out the pharaoh's face and tell that he was the next to speak.

"Mai-san is back to normal and the good Malik has returned," he turned to the girl, " if you are willing to take upon this task Heza then you must prove to us that you can handle this."

She merely nodded and started to walk towards me.

Wait a minuet!? What happened?! I hate it when I miss something! The girl had gotten closer and because of my injuries I could not harm her physically but I did provide her with a nasty glare.

She threw one of my arms around her shoulder and started to walk away from everyone. Warm. This female was very warm. She seemed to be very kind but I could sense….malevolence? hm? I moved my body closer to hers. An odd soul she seems to be. I feel cold and yet warm. A possibility of iniquity lies within her….This may just be fun….

A wave of blackness took away my vision as the world around me soon became a memory.

R&R


	2. Interested

Somewhere

Yami no Malik

I felt cold and stiff.

There was a bright light but I know that I could not be in any sort of heaven. Trying to move or wiggle something seemed inevitable at this point.

Where am I?

"Oi I hate Kaiba Corp. , hn?"

A girl with short brown hair and hazel-green eyes stared at my glazed purple orbs. She seems familiar. Oh wait…that girl. She is the one that saved me.

She gave me a warm smile, "Why hello there."

I kept my silence….no one said that I had to talk to the human girl.

"Okay then well…Malik how about so-"

" I am NOT Malik.", I stated. Technically I was right. I was not that weak son of a bitch. Me? I am my own being.

"Oh. I apologize. What would you like to be called from now on?"

" Yami no Malik."

"Uhh…that is a bit hard to say in conversation how about Yalik?"

I grimaced at the name, "No."

"Marik?"

Maybe….but it didn't seem perfect.

"I'll take that as a no then….um Mariku?"

There we go.

"Whatever.", I sat up nonchalantly.

Damn ribs.

"Whoa!", she placed her cool hands gently on my bandaged chest, "you should lie down."

I slapped her hand away, "Do.Not.Tell.Me.What.To.Do."

She showed no fear but humans are as transparent as glass. I could tell that she was alarmed by my action. Maybe she was not as afraid as the other earthly inhabitants but she was frightened.

"Fine. I'll just go right ahead and make you some soup", she stood. Thinking foolishly that she was allowed to leave. I snatched her hand.

"Rule one pet!," I smirked. " You do not leave until I say so. I may be injured now but I WILL heal. Now I require some answers."

"I assume that you do," she said in her own hidden sarcasm. No one talks to me that way. Normally I would have killed someone for saying something like that in such a way to me but now I was too weak and I had to deal with this minor annoyance.

"What happened?"

"At Alcatraz after your battle with Yami no Yugi you endured the same pains as your monsters in the game. The 'pharaoh' as you say has _entrusted _me to take care of you. Perhaps teach you about human culture in the good way."

In other words she is just a minion of the pharaoh sent to make sure that I did not and would forever not kill anyone. He is a fool. I shall never change.

"Where am I?", I asked.

"My apartment in my guest room. You'll be living with me."

Tch.

"Fine female. Continue with your normal tasks."

She looked as though she were ready to throttle me and then throw me out the window. (A/N: …uhh….too precise eheh) Of course like a good little girl she left.

I smirked.

"This will be interesting."


	3. A Crimson Delight

Apartment

Mariku (Yami no Malik)

I rubbed my legs occasionally. The room was cold but it was definitely me considering that I only had silk, black boxers on. My legs from ankle to inner thigh were bandaged and from mid stomach to the top of my chest were also trapped within these cold, white binds. I could feel some bandages on my neck and some on my forearms. Damn it all if I had known my fate at this point in time earlier then I would have opened my arms to death's door.

"Mariku-kun?", the female asked. "I brought you some soup I'm sure that you must be hungry, after all you were in bed for two months."

"WHAT!?", I exclaimed. TWO MONTHS!? WHY DIDN'T SHE SAY SO SOONER!?....Humans are idiots.

She cringed at the level of my voice, "Yes…I deeply apologize for not saying so sooner." Her steps became louder. She was coming closer.

I soon felt her delicate hands rest on my back and gently help me sit up. Glaring at her while she does this of course. No one has the right to touch me, soon she will know her place.

I was finally upright. She seemed to do a good enough job. I felt minimal pain when she helped me. Soon I saw a silver spoon with some very hot soup near my mouth. I smirked.

She was trying to feed me.

I turned my head away. There is no way that I shall eat such a disgusting dish.

"Mariku, why wont you eat your soup?"

"Because it is a horrible and disgusting platter for one such as myself", I stated.

She giggled.

"But you haven't even tried it yet."

I glared at her.

"Fine fine", she gave in, "what would you like to eat?"

I smirked, "Why, blood of course."

Her expression was incomprehensible. She seemed to not mind my statement and yet she was nervous. I despise humans.

"hn?", I looked up and shock spread through my body, although physically no one would tell that I was shocked.

She reached out for the scissors and planted them near her wrist, "If that is what you will eat then I hope that my blood will provide a suitable meal for you." Before I could respond she slashed the pair of scissors across her wrist and my lust for blood took over.

I grabbed her wrist and started licking, sucking, anything that gathered up her pools of crimson delight! She tasted like rain and honeysuckle. A taste that I found indescribable. The blood was so magnificent that I believe that I would pick a thousand flowers and be nice to mortals for the rest of eternity if I could have just one drop.

I removed my lips from her soft, damaged skin and licked my chin that was stained with the finest delicacy known to man. She started to bandage her wrist and went into the kitchen to clean up our little mess.

I found my boxers growing tighter on myself when I thought about her silky skin and thick, crimson blood.

That's it.

I must make this human mine and only mine.


	4. Cleansing the Devil

Sugarbob: Hiya and I do agree my plot is stretchy, and I know whatcha mean about Yami just forgiving Mariku but hey its my story /shrugs/. Also the whole Malik thing is explained in this chappie and yeah about pure darkness being changed into light well….you'll see what I have in store for that later on kukuku. Yeah she is one of those characters who was already with the yugioh gang from the beginning. Besides a nice/sweet girl does kind of (to me) seem like the type of person to save an evil being and if you read the first chapter you'd get a hint that she is not all that she seems to be, and yeah I kno that its odd having her obey him after she just saved him but seriously he has been in bed for two months so who (besides mariku) knows what he could do if she didn't obey him, it was out of fear. Also I dun get mad at anyone I'm glad that people actually SAY what the problem is with my story is unlike those bastards that just say 'its crappy', but ANYWAY thank ya for reviewing I thought that nobody would bother to read this story!

Mariku: -.-;;; anou baka.

Apartment

Heza

Yami no Malik, a being that cannot ever be read.

No matter how hard I try I just cannot understand him. A mystery he is. Although even with my lack of understanding, I could still tell that he was up to something. His eyes say it all.

Why did I obey him? I gave him my blood, a precious part of the human body.

He just needed my blood for now, later on I'll just feed him regular foods and then he wont need blood. Right?

It seems like this was all so much easier when he was unconscious, then I wasn't as…attracted to him as I seem to be now. Mariku, that little bastard I can't believe how he treats me but I can't stay mad at him. I remember Battle City…  
**_Flashback_**

**_Yami no Malik's intense form dragged me towards the infirmary. I gently laid him down on the bed and stared at his damaged form before I took out the bandages._**

"_**Don't worry we got you", a voice outside the door reassured. **_

"_**Malik I am so glad."**_

_**Malik? Ah yes, once again I looked at Yami no Malik's body and remembered Malik-kun. At first he had tried to destroy Yugi-kun but, now we know that he is good. **_

**_Finally, after bandaging Yami no Malik, I decided to see the condition of the hikari, Malik. I peeked through the door and noticed that no one was there except for the sleeping Egyptian. Silently I walked inside the room and sat at his beside but there was one thing wrong with the sleeping boy. He wasn't asleep._**

"You are Heza?"

" Uh yes, I assume that you were conscious when the conversation took place?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I have to ask… why? You should have let the pharaoh banish him." I could tell that he was hurt that Yami no Malik was still alive and he had every right to be considering what he has done to Malik and everyone else for that matter.

" I cannot say for sure. My urge to help others or my interest in him."

"_**Interest!?", he sat up. "You mean to say that you are only doing this for you amusement!?"  
**_

"_**Maybe.", I had no real answer at the time. Besides what was I suppose to say? What could I have said?**_

**_He glared at me. Obviously we would not get along in the future. If only Yami no Malik had not separated from his body._**

"He will kill you."

"**_He wont kill me, I will not allow myself to die."_**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Apartment  
Mariku (Yami no Malik)

I hate this. It is too boring without the human. At least with her around I could have frightened her. It would be very much of a treat to see fear once again in lazy human eyes. At the corner of my eye I saw the human at the door way.

"What do you want human?"

"W-well", she blushed, " actually it is time for your bath."

I could feel a smirk sneak onto my lips, the day was only getting better. The female brought in a wheel chair and gently she snaked her hands underneath my thighs and behind my back. She lifted me into the chair. I had winced from the pain but this was nothing compared to the ritual that I had to endure. She wheeled me to the bathroom and started to undress me. Once again I had glared, she should not touch me without permission. Although, I smirked when she took my boxers and bandages off.

A little gasp had escaped my lips as the bandages from my stomach were taken away. Yes I was in pain with the bandage but, at least it was a controlled pain. Once again she lifted me into the already full tub. Being that I could not lift my arms properly she had to wash me.

What a day it is.

First she began to scrub my shoulders. Her slow movements were nice and gentle, not what I was used to. I arched my head back in pleasure as the girl's tender hands began to stride lower.

Judging by her serious expression she must have done this before. She did have two months, who knows what she did. It did not matter now as she began to wash my chest. The whole experience was very arousing but it paled in comparison to the satisfaction that I received from the sight of her blood.

Her hands glided lower onto my well-muscled stomach. I could not help but let out a low growl of pleasure when she traveled lower in her cleansing. Such weakness I showed but, I did not care. My hot breath lightly lapped at her ear.

I purred, "You have done well pet."

With that action I could feel her body tense and when she rose I could see the rosy blush that formed across her cheeks, red, oh how I love that color.

She drained the tub and lifted me onto the large mat. Grabbing the towel at the corner of the room she began to dry me. Once again I showed weakness but, I still did not care.

I enjoyed this human.


	5. Deeply Loud

Apartment

Mariku (Yami no Malik)

The air…the clean pure air.

Purity a word often mistaken for perfection. Just one experience of its alluring flavor and you succumb to it. I can only imagine what purity is like for one that is born from sorrow.

**Darkness….**

My one true love in this world of tainted purity. As I shall always be faithful to you my one and only…

Some may call me foolish, psychotic and passionate in what I believe in but, I know that I have taken the right path. The course that shall take me to-

"Mariku-kun?"

I sighed irritably. Never do I ever get to finish my dramatic thoughts.

(A/N -.- I feel yur pain mariku-kun)

"Yes?"

She sat at the edge of the bed which was far from my sight. I could tell that she was nervous though and that is all that I need to satisfy my needs…well.. I smirked…maybe not.

Painfully I sat up and rested my head against the back of the head board. Suddenly she had stopped talking.

"Mariku you shouldn't sit u-"

I grunted. Why must humans complain so much? Suddenly I grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to me, and saw the fear in her eyes clearly. Oh how lovely it is! Innocent eyes trembling. They are so naïve. Soon my gaze traveled to her lips…neck…stomach. I smirked. A lovely creature but I should not taint my seed in her…not yet.

I pulled her closer and realization finally struck through her. She was not going to be saved now.

My hot breathe glided across her soft neck. Just one bite through that thick, scrawny neck. That's all I need to do. It shall satisfy me for now. I felt her struggle and chuckled at her fruitless attempts.

**No one escapes me.**

Soon I sank my teeth seep within her sensitive, tender neck. Her cries of pain bounced off of the walls in the room. Oh how I love the song of agony.

I sank my teeth deeper.

Her cries became louder.

Deeper.

Louder.

Deeper.

It was all just a children's pattern.

A mere game, if you will.

And I always win.

Louder.

Deeper.

Louder.

Deeper.

Louder….


	6. Lovely

Apartment

Heza

I stood outside his door, reluctant to go back inside again. Remembering what he had done I placed my hand on my neck.

The bite was now a scar.

Yami no Malik, still I do not see the purpose of your actions. Even now I question you. I blushed at the memory.

There was more to it than just a scar…

**_His tongue glided across the bite as I hissed in pain. It was bad enough that he bit me but did he really have to make it worse?_**

_**Stupid question.**_

_**I could feel his icy lips suck on my flesh. Out of pleasure I moaned.**_

_**Oh how I wanted to hit myself for that.**_

_**A cruel smirk was painted on his face at my deed.**_

"Moan for me again," he purred into my ear.

_**With that action I moaned once again. Louder. His smirk only widened. Soon his gaze traveled to the streams of blood that ran down my flesh.**_

_**Suddenly the bleeding had stopped.**_

_**Mariku was truly in control.**_

_**His hands firmly gripped my shoulders, holding me in place. I could see him wince. He was still very much injured.**_

_**Soon his tongue slithered down my neck and onto my collar bone. I arched my head back. It had felt so good, never have I felt like this before. **_

_**He took off my shirt and threw it across the room.**_

**_Then his lips traveled lower, ever so closely to the pool of blood that nestled in my cleavage. _**

"_**Mariku", I moaned once again.**_

_**He did not answer me but as they say, 'Actions speak louder than words.' I then felt his hands run up and down my arms creating goose bumps. **_

_**Why am I letting him do this?**_

_**I am just sitting here and he has his way?**_

_**Finally I had snapped into reality and shoved Mariku off of me. I left the room.**_

Still I stand outside this door and wonder what would have happened if he had his way for five or possibly ten more minuets.

Apartment

Mariku (Yami no Malik)

I licked my lips and was reminded of my little episode with the human.

Oh how soft that skin was. So fragile.

My gaze averted towards my arms. They were bleeding once again. Strange how I did not notice them bleed until now.

But it was more than worth it.

I need that human. She is my one weakness but, that is knowledge that she must never posses.

I saw that I was hard once again. Such a strange feeling it is.

Desire.

Of course I have, and still do desire to become the pharaoh and kill Yami no Yugi but, when you desire a _person_ it is a completely different feeling.

I finally closed my eyes and rested my head against my pillow as sleep took over.


	7. Kiss me Kill me

Apartment

Heza

Still I stood outside his door, reluctant to enter. I sighed, I cannot run away forever. Slowly I turned the knob and peeked into the Egyptian's room.

Mariku was asleep. Sighing out of relief I walked towards his bed and examined his form.

So strong and yet so frail. Yami no Malik, born from darkness itself. A creature of the night as they say. Hn? My gaze averted to his arms that seemed to be bleeding once again.

I let out a small gasp of surprise. How did I not notice? Wait he must have injured himself when he…

Suddenly I grabbed the first aid kit and found some more bandages. Gently I lifted his arm and began to rewrap. My fingers occasionally glided across his muscular arm, I blushed. Two months and still I am blushing. Next arm.

While bandaging I stared at his face. How lovely he is. Wha!? What did I just say!?

I blushed some more.

Oi the Tarot cards were correct I really do fall for a guy easily. (A/N XD that is what they always say for me!)

Finally I finished bandaging his arm and stared at his sleeping form once again. Amazing how he did not wake up from all that. (A/N Mariku: -.- yeah pretty amazing.. SS: eheh)

A hair then fell out of place on his forehead, ruining his lovely face. Slowly I brushed it away and leaned toward him.

Gently I brushed my lips against his. Honestly I do not know why I was doing this. It was almost as if I was pulled toward him by an unknown force. Soon my lips met his in a tender, soft kiss. It was amazing how soft his lips are! I could not comprehend the sensation that flowed through my body.

DING DONG

Quickly I pulled away from Mariku's soothing lips and ran to the door. Almost too suddenly I opened the door only to meet the goofy smile of Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Eh? Heza how are doing?"

"Huh? Oh hey um…nothing", I blushed.

"Oh good I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Burger World", he rubbed his head and a small blush formed on his cheeks. How cute!

"Well I'm not sure if I can, Yami no Malik has finally awaken." For some reason I thought that was the worst possible answer I could have said when I saw the look of shock and fear wash upon his face.

"Heza", soon a look of seriousness was on his face, "look you know what he has done to everyone! You should understand that something like him does not deserve a second chance!" He clenched his fists. "I don't understand why Yami let you have your way!"

I was honestly shocked. Nor could I emit any word. Jounouchi is an understanding being, why would he snap at me like this?

Time stood still for a long while until Jou became tired of waiting and left.

Yami no Malik, please prove them wrong!


	8. Random Athour note

HIYA PEEPS!! …err I sorta noticed something… O.O I put no disclaimer for this story!!!

Bakura: -.o /slaps me/

SS: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;….weeelll anyway I dun own Yugioh and I never will…/goes in a corner and cries/

Ryou: eheh well…since we all hate these author notes so very much Scarlet Saint shall provide sayings that she and her friends have actually said through the course of their meaningless lives.

**QUOTE BOOK!**

(sorreh to miche if I didn't get these quotes 100 percent correct!)

1. miche: oh can I see it?

Arie: ok but it is small.  
Miche: damn that is small!  
Arie: yeah but I plan to get it enlarged.  
Dani: WTF!?  
(we were talking about a watch)

2. Dani: 6  
Miche:5  
Roo (me): oh your right 7

Dani:….  
Miche:…hey wait a sec!

3. Dani:..I hate you. I hate you. I hate you…  
Roo: Why do you hate me after all I only burned your house, killed your family and ate your dog.  
Dani: I ha-The hell did you just say to me?

4. Jared: Hey Arie have you been deflowered yet?

Miche: Deflowered I only hear that in fanfiction!

5. Dani (which is short for Danielle) /puts leg on miche's lap/ so your bisexual huh?  
Miche: Get the hell off me!  
Dani: /takes leg off of her lap/ oh so your not bisexual

6. Arie: /pokes dani/  
Dani: AHH!!  
Arie: what is it? we always poke each other.  
Dani: Yeah but that was before I knew the inner meaning!

7. Shauna: Do you think chickens know that they are going to become fingered?

8. (Friend who I don't know- FWDK)  
FWDK: Alright dani now for this next scene you need to trip and fall unconscious.  
Dani: /slips on a puddle and falls unconscious/  
FWDK: Wow dani! That was sooo realistic!..............................dani?

9. Random Junior: Are you ghetto?  
Roo: I ain't ghetto yo!

10. Prep: You guys are so immature!  
Roo: we're not immature! /drinks box of juice/

LA FIN?


	9. Red Sauce

Apartment

Yami no Malik

Blinding light pierced through the lids of my eyes. I fell asleep and unfortunately it was not a dream. After the duel with the pharaoh I amazingly retained a form of my own. I do not know why, probably Anubis pitied me after all no angel would even glance at this being of hatred and indifference.

Truly I was lucky. Although it depends on how one sees luck. Glancing at my arms obviously the female bandaged them. I averted my head towards the window that was fatefully painted shut.

Happy people.

I grunted in annoyance when my gaze laid upon them. It is much too bright. I yearn for the night and its never ending atmosphere of danger and mystery. Once I heal they shall die. A sinister smirk appeared. The female, the pharaoh, and his friends. I must taste their blood. The metallic delicacy.

How glorious that day shall be. The time when I shall rule. Most would say that I am crazy but I am very much sane. There is no identification for lunacy except difference. If we are different then we are mad, feared. I am sensible in my own way and my way will soon be everyone's way.

I arched my head back. Soon it shall come so very soon.

Apartment

Heza

The episode that I had to endure with Jou stayed in my mind while I made Mariku-kun's meal. Never had he been the way he was to me. It was as if I was speaking to a stranger.

I shuddered.

True I was not use to people yelling at me the way he did. It hurt but, I can't dwell on it for such a long time. An act of weakness is a sin, or at least some people think that way.

I glanced at the room Mariku slept in.

He is different than most people I have met. I was a spoiled child and was never told what to do. Most of the time I was bored to death while I lived most daydreams that everyone has dreamt at least once.

My parents never thought that I wouldn't like that sort of life style. I had always hidden behind a smile. Just one smile would satisfy them and with that information I knew that I could do anything.

Luckily I had published various books and I have sold some art work to pay for this apartment and my school. Yes I did run away. Suffocated is what I felt.

It was the coward's way out but I had no choice. I changed my name and left the country as they say.

Slowly I put down the knife that I was using to cut up Mariku's rare meat. I stared at it for awhile and picked it up once again. He enjoyed my blood. To most humans blood has no taste but he found it.

With one quick swipe I slashed my wrist and sprinkled the gooey substance over the meat until I took a town and some bandages to secure and stop the flow of my blood.


	10. A Complex Obediancey

Apartment  
Yami no Malik

A true marionette.

I being the master of this puppet. Very interesting how she seems to know what I like. Smirking, I took another bite out of the _creatively _made meal. A human that needs no sennen rod, just a mentor. Someone who thinks for her.

A puppet in my show.

Pawns such as these are rare to find. Delicate. Obedient. Unquestionable. A perfect slave.. 

I have lost all hope in humanity at this point.

Its much too easy. The hunt is much more rewarding than the hunted. Just too effortless. Oh well when I manage to take over this piece of land-shit I will be sure to have her as one of my soon to be many slaves. Except…

I would never have to force her…

Damn this.

Its all just a simple complexity.

Apartment  
Heza

I can't explain it….and that truly scares me.

Honestly I fear the unknown. If I have no knowledge of what is behind the door or what lurks in my nightmares……

I'd rather kill myself.

Truthfully, nothing can possibly explain my recent actions. I have not bothered to leave the apartment.

The feeling of death would then welcome me instead. A deranged maniac that has laid in that bed for about two months. I-I don't know….

I just don't know what he is capable at this point ….and that terrifies me.

Never would I have thought that I could be afraid of a human (semi human in this case).

Why do I fear him? What posses me to please him? Its almost as if I want him to notice me. Actually take note that I am in existence. Why?

Why the hell do I care!?

This feeling can't go on and I must not leave Mariku-sa-……..in this condition.

By the gods what is happening to me? 

Yes,

I can feel it….

Not too long…

Soon….everything will be better….I can feel it…..Not too long……soon….


	11. An Irrational Daemon

Hiya peeps sry that I havn't been updating for awhile now..its just that when I started this story I knew how I was going to start this story and how I was going to end it but…..hehehe I was stupid and forgot that in a story there has to be **some way** to get from point A to point B….but now I have some ideas but if you have any that you would like to share with me then e-mail me at my e-mail address with the subject as 'IDEA' but anyway I shall finally make a chappie for you guys! Enjoy!

Apartment  
Mariku

The plan is set and everything has finally been set up.

I looked towards the window once again marveling at all those happy souls. Why are they so happy? They will soon die eventually and yet they still smile and share their treats with one another.

Humans baffle me.

Time has gone through so much pain. Always slaughter and massacre everywhere. Yet we still smile. Me? I do not mind this at all. In fact it is, what humans call, 'my Christmas'. Personally I detest history. Such a useless thing that is to be taught to many. What is the point in learning such a subject if you do not absorb the meaning?

Although, I smirked, the past can hold many secrets for the future. Clues, if you will, to power. As we all have seen I was humiliatingly defeated by the pharaoh and rescued by one of his friends. A friend that cannot live without another.

Corruption is too easy.

At that moment I could feel the muscles from my body rip apart. Piece by piece, fragments of memory, organs, and blood began to spill from my 'corrupt' skull. Although, once she held me, everything was normal.

All was healed.

Do not take my sentence the wrong way, I only see humans as dolls that are yet to be played with and thrown away. She is no different. This girl, luckily for me, has an aura of sin. So much pain surround this seemingly harmless puppet, and I thrive on pain like that.

She has felt sorrow as well.

This emotion may seem to most people a sad thing. Tragic, like if you had lost a toy or something.

No.

Unfortunately sorrow does not feel that good. A very deadly and hazardous emotion.

I grinned madly.

That is what I need more of…

Apartment

Heza

There are some things in this world that we must except.

Whether it be pain, anguish, or love. Its just a dream. All of it and we will all wake up soon to the smell of freshly made pancakes sputtering on the pan. The feel of comfort and warmth will blanket us, even the bitter sorrow will cower from the warmth.

But as I said, it is all just a dream. I am really………. I'm really in Japan, caring for a lunatic.

No he shall not but judged that way. I cannot bring myself to hate him. As I have said before, I am scared.

But fear stands in the way of everything. No, I mustn't let that stop me. Even if it takes my life, I will help this 'lunatic'.

Am I truly this brave?

I looked towards his room.

Typical silence. Now that truly worries me. No no he is probably sleeping, Oh please lord let him be asleep!

Steadily I reached for the knob, doubt purely running through my veins. Beads of sweat trickled down my brow. And I hadn't even opened the door yet! Finally, with some effort, I twisted the knob and the door was open. Although something was wrong.

He was no longer in the room. Or the apartment for that matter.

I just had stood there in shock and stared at the open window which was once painted shut. Now I know that I was right to fear him, he had more strength that he claimed to have. I ran towards the window and stared down at the unscathed earth. There was absolutely no trace of the demon.

Except that his clothes were now missing.

He must have jumped. But how did he survive? After he is still technically human correct? Why can I not find his body? Did someone take it and why?

No.

Do not question my knowledge of this but I know.

He definitely jumped…and survived…..his category was no longer lunatic…after all…only humans can be irrational….


	12. Scarlet Rain

Domino

Mariku

Pain hurts.

I clutched the side of my body. Most likely it began to bleed again…typical… I have finally escaped the girl but, what of now? The pharaoh's puzzle is obviously impossible at this point in time.

He is at his peak and I am nowhere…

Just a being that was created out of pure hatred and deceit. Damn it! Am I merely here to win?...No…to be the essence of hope in the eyes of villains.

An unreachable….unreal dream. Despite my knowledge of this I still strive to win.

Its pretty damn obvious who is winning now.

Just a shadow in the back of all humans minds. I am the darkness that lingers in your mentality. Because of me you have these problems, all my fault.

Drops of tears fell on my being. I believe that it is called rain. Water from the clouds, they weep upon me…in pity…..or joy that I, Satan's child, is now at the brink of death itself.

For once I feel truly vulnerable. Destiny can no longer be changed and mine is to die. My only purpose in this life was probably to give Malik another chance at life.

But what about me!?

I **know** that I am real! There is no way that I cannot exist! I feel pain…..but is that really all the proof I need?

The confirmation of my humanity is pain?

Fuck this!

Like I would truly **want **to be _human_. Being a 'spirit' is far more easier and this way I still exist! Reality is a mere myth in this world.

I am real.

Aren't I?

Apartment

Heza

Yami no Malik….where have you gone to?

I know…..I know that I should look for you…. Why can I not leave? Is something preventing me from seeking you? Yes, that must be it….because I truly want to find you….please forgive my delay Mariku….. I just hope that you find your way..

Home..

The now blackened clouds stare down at me as if I had committed a horrible sin. Technically I have….caring for the devil and all….but is that truly a crime?

He is human…and being apart of this race I must help him..

Yes I know that I am doing the right thing….Mariku-kun.. I will find you…

Grabbing my rigged, blue coat I ran outside into the rain.

Puddles were splashed on me, the rain came down so hard that I almost thought that it was going to pierce through my coat, and I believe I had almost got run over by a car………am I not suppose to find him?

It does not matter…not even the mightiest of Gods can cut off my search. Why am I being to passionate about this?

No thoughts like that should be saved for later….Finding Mariku-kun is a priority…

A day goes by quickly…. I have searched almost everywhere…There were even some parts in Domino that I went to that I did not even know existed….And yet through all this the impending rain seemed to never cease.

I hope that he is ok…

Sluggishly moving my body, I strode off to the park, which by the way I have searched three times.

I sat on a bench, not caring that the water on it was seeping through my coat. After all this I cannot believe that he left.

Was it me?

Did I do something wrong?

I looked up to the sky, searching for any light in this darkened plague. Almost like Mariku but, I **know **that there is a trace, if not a speckle, of light inside him.

Even though this is not my religion….Lord…please lead me to him…

"God Damn it I can't escape you.."

I perked up immediately only to see a very soaked Egyptian….and I am not talking about the rain..


	13. Existance

Park

Mariku

Damn it….

Fuck this day Ra. Although it was not _completely _useless, I did manage to retrieve the sennen Rod from the dense pharaoh. Psh, he should take care of these things, I smirked, they could end up in the wrong hands.

Although with every great achievement there is always a price.

In this case that would be my health. But I technically do not exist, correct? Bah! That makes no sense after when I **just **convinced myself that I was, am, real! I unfastened the Rod to reveal the inexplicable blade that will answer my question.

With this knife…..if I die…then I am real…. (A/N -.- smart way to tell that you're alive)

No! No! No!

Suicide is for immature teens who think that, even with their incredible talents that they seem to not recognize, they believe that Hell is a better Heaven.

God damn this rain! Why they hell does it have to be so hard tonight. Is it the Gods? Do they think that I should die? Yes….maybe… I just was never meant to live. Existence is pointless but, why do I feel that I must live?

Hm?

I looked up and saw the girl that has been taking care of me all this time.

What is she doing here? Is she crying…..or is it the rain? What is the purpose of these tears? No…she…couldn't have…looked for me? Gah damn it! Why do I care anyway? She is a useless human and that's that!

"God Damn it I can't escape you.."

I saw her eyes light up as she stared at me with amazement. Is she smiling? No….why is she smiling?

While walking foreword I lost my balance and all became black…..damn sacrifices…

Park

Heza

Mariku is here?

Oh lord has answered my prayers! I stood up to run over to him. To possibly help him home….if only he had not fallen.

I ran over to him and tried to lift his body as well as I could. Mariku please never do this again…Hn? No is that….the sennen Rod?! I threw his arm around my shoulder and began to lift him as well as I could.

Why would Mariku want the sennen Rod again? No…that is obvious…to defeat Yami….But why would- Ack! Damn it he is too heavy at this rate either he'll die or I will end up with a busted spine.

Mariku please be ok.

I tried walking faster but I could barely maintain a slow walk. Not that Mariku is fat or anything but I am not that strong. I never was. Please forgive me Mariku. Damn, I don't think I can keep this up.

And probably neither can he.

All I can do is hope that he survives. Psychopath or not, he is still a person. A part of existence.

My existence…


	14. Supremecy

Apartment

Mariku

Rain pounded ever so loudly on the now locked, window. As of now I am bed, laying down and truly I cannot move an inch of my body.

I suppose now is the time to tell me that it is my fault, that **I** should not have left and if I hadn't then I wouldn't be in this position correct? Unfortunately what is done is done. I have the sennen Rob which is……..

Wait!

Frantically I looked around the room, despite the sheering pain that was coursing through my head. Where is my item? I……the girl? Thank Ra. She has no idea how to use a power such as the sennen Rod's. Unless…what if she gives it to the pharaoh….wait where is my little servant? Once again my eyes studied the room but no trace of her was found. She was either in the apartment or outside.

Once again the pounding rain rings through my eardrums.

She wouldn't go out there….then again she did go looking for me, which still puzzles me as to **why **she would car, but that is besides the point. Wouldn't she be happy though….happier…. If I did leave then that creates less work for her…

She wouldn't have to care for me, a burden off of ones shoulders if you will.

Damn it! Why am I thinking such things!

What does it matter to me if she had come looking for me other than staying at home! It does not mean anything to me if she decides to risk her health for **my **sake! Damn it why am I making such a big deal out of this?

….wait what if shes sick..

Great! That makes things more complicated if she is! Now no one can take care of me! Believe it or not I still need that human mainly because for some reason the pharaoh listens to her. At battle city, even now, it still bewilders me at how he agreed so easily….and what of my-Malik's sister? Wouldn't she have disagreed for her brothers sake?

Fuck this I need answers!

Apartment

Heza

Slowly I lowered myself into the tub.

After carrying Mariku a very far distance I needed a brake. He was so badly injured just for this. I held up the sennen rod, fingering its mysterious beauty. (A/N hehe bath toy /slapped/)

But Mariku has already tried to defeat the pharaoh with this item what could he use it for now. Well…there is much that I do not know about the sennen rod or this scar. I rubbed my neck, why did he give this to me? No no! I must stop sliding off the subject!

Mariku…. Why can I not know your thoughts. Just one day to know what he is thinking….

My fingers glided across the blade that is apart of the sennen rod, ignoring the pricks of blood that fall into the bathtub. I wonder what it must feel like…to hold power so strong. To be in perfect control of everyone's actions…no surprises…just pure supremacy.

Without warning the door flew open and there stood a tanned Egyptian who resembled a mummy, standing at the door way……..almost as if pain was a miner annoyance.

-  
Short but deal with it -.-  
R&R


	15. Supression

/Stares into Celesmoon's eyes/…must update 0.0

Apartment

Yami no Malik

My curiosity is just as much of a risk to myself as it was to the ancient Greek warrior Odysseus.

(A/N Mariku knows Greek…so sue me)

The questions kept on piling up inside my ego. Damn it I need some answers! Where is my sennen item? What happened in Battle City after I was _defeated_? Where in Ra's name is the woman?

I have understanding of a pain such as this. Although not quite in the same area. My arms and legs were neatly wrapped up, the woman is useful but unnecessary. Pain like this is something that I am able to handle after I jumped out of the window did I not? With so much experience of torture of this caliber I am able to ignore the pain and fool my body into thinking that there was nothing wrong. Although I would of course, as I already have, needed some rest. As of now I am fine and for once I will have some questions answered….whether she likes it or not!

Hesitantly I sat up in bed, my body ignoring the signals of pain that seemed to coarse through me. My feet met the floor and I began to walk with difficulty. Truly it felt as though I were a child first learning how to walk.

Except for the fact that I am a _very _fast novice.

Finally my legs were able to maintain a faster pace as I trotted towards running water. What is she doing? No time to anticipate now , forcefully I opened the door which in turn created a large noise through the apartment. There lay the woman ,naked, showing off her growing womanly curves.

I smirked.

She was most definitely mature but still a child. What a day it shall be when I break through her. Wait…what is? The sennen rod? Why does she have it! In a bathtub of all places! Roughly I snatched the item from her paralyzed arms. She obviously was very uncomfortable with my presence but I did not care.

"Don't touch **anything **that belongs to me!", I yelled.

In turn this caused her to wince and I smirked at her innocent stature, "For that my pet you need to be punished." My smirk had widened, "Take off my bandages and let me bathe with my pet."

She seemed hesitant at first, possibly worried that the water in the tub would hold a new color other than clear. Tch not like it hasn't been tainted with blood. The woman sat up which gave me a very interesting view of her body. Damn it! I can't think of things like that now! With her gentle touch she slowly removed the bandages off of my legs.

Although being that there were so many bandages I had to help her. I needed this. Quickly I dis-guarded the rest of my clothing and joined my new servant for a cleansing. The tub wasn't very big but it managed a close fitting.

Close enough.

Her eyes showed fear and embarrassment, such a pure creature. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to me as I stared into those innocent eyes of her. A virgin most definitely although I cannot say I have tasted the pleasure of women, dim-witted hikari for being so slow with females.

My hands ran down her body and I glanced to see her face turn away, suppressing a moan as well. Roughly I turned her chin to face me and ordered her to never turn away from my being unless ordered to.

She did not respond.

But that is an answer in itself. My breathe glided across the softness of her skin, my tongue closely following. I licked from her neck to the rose bud of her nipple and sucked on it teasingly. The female soon gave in and moaned at my work.

Slowly I licked back up to her cheek, savoring the flavor of this woman.

I truly needed her. In fact I could have just taken her then and now but, I soon remembered…this was indeed a punishment. I began to tease her more by gradually licking down to the area underneath her breasts. Throughout this time she moaned my name, and yet tried to suppress her desire.

Sweet, naïve human, if pleasure is given to you then you must except it.

The rest of her body was underwater so I did not bother to taste anymore of her. I lifted my head and stared deeply into her hazel eyes. Truly she showed no fear, merely desire. I stood up and dried myself off, grabbing my clothes in the process.

Engaging little female…..do not suppress anything from me..


	16. Desire

New chappie for 'A Sudden Turn Off' at media miner :D

Apartment

Heza

His tongue glided all around my breast and neck.

I was in pure bliss, no, I told myself. There must be a mistake I cannot possible be feeling anything for him.

Yami no Malik, I have moaned his name so often. Truly he knows what he is doing.

He is in charge.

I am a mere toy in his game and honestly I think I can live with that. Whimpering as he pulled away I sat still in the tub. I did not want him to take away his warm mouth from my frozen flesh. The world had just felt so cold without him.

He dried himself off, giving me one last look at the droplets of water that swam across his skin. Truly he was beautiful, a God if you will. Any woman would sell their soul to be loved by him at least once.

But he is the damned and it is a sin to be around him, correct?

After all no human should be touched by the devil. His alluring beauty is one that captivates many and I can no longer be seduced by a daemon. Aren't I right? Why do I feel such peace around him?

I feel like I have a purpose, to merely stay by his side.

It is a duty of honor and sin.

He dries the droplets from tanned skin and begins to dress himself. A true daemon. Despite all this I will stay by him, truly stand.

He begins to leave the room as I stood up from the bath tub and walked towards him in my natural state.

"I am not a child, Yami no Malik, please toy with me no more…."

It had taken me some amount of courage for me to say that to him, in fact I believe I saw a hint of surprise in his eyes. His gaze soon retained its natural state as he began to study me. Testing if I was worthy.

He then grabbed me and pulled my form close to his, " I will no longer hold back my desire, pain and deceit are the products of my love, you still wish for me to take you?"

I nodded.

At this point he was the only thing that I had needed.

He fiercely captured me in a fiery kiss. It was painful, yet passionate. Truly I was able tell how this night would be….just by one mere kiss…

Apartment

Yami no Malik

Her rise of courage surprised me.

Why would she dare demand such a thing? What would make her want to give up her virginity for a being to darkness?

None of this matters now…

Roughly I pulled her close to me, " I will no longer hold back my desire, pain and deceit are the products of my love, you still wish for me to take you?"

She nodded. That response was almost like she was selling her soul to the devil. In one sense that is what she was doing. I pulled her into a violent kiss. Her naked form pressed against my halfly clothed one.

My hands trailed her body, fingering its every curve. This act tonight, at least it wont be a waste. My senses responded to me that the floor would not be the best place to have her.

I picked up her up, never departing from the passion of our kiss. Soon I was walking towards her room.


	17. Lustfull Morn

Apartment (slight lemon oh yeah and this is morning as in afterwards)

Mariku

The sun that I rarely bask in brightened up the room.

My eyes rested on the naked female.

Bruised thighs and not to mention she had lost her innocence forever. Truly she is an excellent lover but I mustn't get too attached to the female. Sexual purposes only.

I wrapped one arm around her waist to bring her body near mine.

All must know whom this female belongs to.

My eyes glanced upon her form. Bountiful breasts and a secret hidden behind laced hair. A treasure indeed. Truly that night was an odd one. I could not control myself at all, everything seemed so unrestrained. Nothing could have held me back, and nothing did.

Lightly I brushed my lips against her soft skin that is on her shoulder. I showed her no mercy as I do to any opponent accept…. I was not fighting any type of battle…And yet I won.

Lust is a mystery in its self.

A performance of uncontrolled actions.

My hands teased her pink nipple as I heard a whimper from my lover's mouth.

Does this one enjoy me?

My mouth followed the actions of my fingers as I captured her second prize. Her hands ran through my hair, entangling my locks. Soon my tongue ran along her cleavage and up her neck.

Moans filled the room.

Amazing how sensitive a females skin can be. One mere touch sets them on fire, such an oddity it is. My hands once again began to tease her breasts and sometimes my fingers would brush up against her sex. I then started to suck on her neck as I hear pleads to just take her then and now.

Truly that is what my body wanted me to do but, that is absolutely no fun at all.

My tongue glided across her stomach and reached the treasure that I have been wanting. Soon my fingers lightly caressed her, as once again I heard another moan of my name. My tongue closely following the actions of my fingertips.

I felt her fingers clench the bed sheets as my tongue lapped at her skin.

A cry of desire, a moan if you will, shows ones emotions. True feelings. And honestly this woman needed me. Finally she had reached her climax and I licked up the salty substance as if it were the only drink that I could find in all of the world.

I stood up, positioning myself over her form. Her anxious eyes met my glazed ones, a true oddity it is….lust…

Then I finally gave her what she desired.

My pace, at first, was rather slow and her walls tightened around me. Oh Ra it feels so good in her!

Both of us were in bliss, I who normally would hide my emotions, merely showed another weakness.

I started to pump faster, cries became louder and my desire was fulfilled...


	18. Obediant Love

v.v prepare for angst peeps I am just a tad sad that hardly anyone is reviewing me at media miner (although I do appreciate those who do!)

Domino Streets

Heza

Mariku was 'playing' with me this morning, my muscles ache so much.

He is so rough with me and yet I believe that I enjoy it that way. Truly, I never thought that I would ever have sex before marriage although that is how it is now…

Honestly I despise him and yet I crave him as well.

A sick obsession if you will.

Several weeks had passed after our first _encounter_. Honestly I have not been myself lately… every day after school… he would always have his own way with me… A game I suppose..

Its all a sick little game.

Truly my greatest fear would be pregnancy although Yami no Malik assured that I would not become pregnant. I have no idea how that is possible, magic I suppose. The journey from school to my home is a horrid excitement.

Honestly I do some what look foreword to seeing him…but for once I wish he saw me as a person…no….equal….but that is wishful thinking…

Truly a dream that shall always stay a dream.

I arrived at my home. My hands shook as I turned the knob… everyday it was the same… I would become nervous as I enter but then so willing when I am inside. The door opened as I entered the apartment.

Darkness filled the room, coating the walls in its never ending blanket.

It has always been dark….despite that I was allowed to turn the light on..

Although I hardly ever did. I always finished my homework at school and honestly I find the dark comforting…but never at night..

My feet strode to his room, all these weeks my eyes have become so adjusted to the dark. I felt as thought I was born from this mysterious night. Truly, I was no longer Heza…

There sat Yami no Malik, as always bathed in the darkness with only a hint of light from the window to give off the shape of his perfect form. Honestly I felt so inferior to him, my body and face was that of an average girl, never have I been considered beautiful just merely classified as a friend. Friend- a person who is destined to stand by others with no one to stand by him/her throughout life and missed in death. A loveless adolescent.

Apartment

Mariku

I perked up and saw the girl standing at the base of the door.

Soon I felt a low growl emit in my throat, " You're late!"

She merely stared and bowed her head in apology as she began to undress herself. Throughout these past weeks she knows who is in charge of her life. From the day she met me she **knew **that her life would no longer include happiness….

At least the happiness that she is familiar with.

She then was presented naked before me as I ordered her to undress me. I rarely asked for many things, everything is a command.

Once she practically tore off my pants and boxers her hands ran down my chest….her lips closely followed. I arched my head back, truly she is a pleasurable human. Truly I doubt that she realizes how important she is.

I hissed in pleasure as her tongue glided across the head of my member. My hands buried themselves in her hair, making her mouth practically cover me.

Oh gods!

I-I'm not sure how long I am able to keep a moan. Her tongue has always been my favorite part of her pleasuring activities. I could no longer hold back as I let out a semi loud moan while she swallowed every bit of my seed.

An obedient marionette.

Oh how I need her!

She looked up at me with her innocent eyes glazed with passion. My hand cupped her chin as I stared into her eyes. No fear.

Not one bit of apprehension.

My lips crushed themselves against hers, tasting my own treat in her mouth. I practically dragged her body to the bed..

This is our most sacred love…


	19. Deception

New chappie at media miner!

Apartment

Mariku

I pulled her body closer to me as the infernal sun began to rise.

Once again she would go back to that school of hers while I sit here waiting for her. I cannot leave this place or the pharaoh will finally know that I am fully healed. Truthfully I doubt that she has told them anything.

Whenever I allow her to speak she tells me that everyone is oblivious.

As always I smirk at their naivety. My pets are such loyal creatures, although she……she is more than a pet..

This girl is my weakness.

I, through Malik's eyes have seen female beauty that matched that of the gods but for some reason this one girl is different. Truly I do not know why but as of now emotions are not important. For now I must have my plan commence.

My eyes rested on the girl's nakedness.

No! Not now!

I shook my head to get out the obviously obscene thoughts that plagued my head. She has this odd effect on me but of course I will not lower my shields for one mere being. My smirk widened, I can see it now. The pharaoh bowing down to me and his friends lynched and impaled. A sight it is!

The girl….by my side at all times.

I brushed away a piece of hair that messed up her already perfect face. Truly I hated it when she considered herself ugly. She was not ugly, normal, but not ugly. I must admit that I do thrive off of anyone's negative sentiments, even hers, but in this case I cannot have her wallow in self pity while I use her.

After all sorrow is nothing in bed.

And that is the only reason she lives at this point in time.

School

Heza

I walked through the halls, my eyes carrying the tiredness of the eventful night.

Soon I spotted my home room and walked inside.

"Ms. Hotaru!", the sensei yelled, " this is starting to become a habit of you! I am just in the middle of the morning announcements while you enter late again! You could miss something important now how would that feel?"

Ass.

I haven't joined any extra curricular activities and I am not interested in any sports. Anyway I apologized once again and I turned around to take my seat.

"Not so fast Ms. Hotaru! You may be a model student at this school but that doesn't mean you are expelled from a punishment worthy of any other student!", she then took out a pink slip. "Detention after school!"

My eyes widened slightly. Mariku detested my tardiness regularly, what will he do now? I opened my mouth to respond but she ordered me to my seat and like a 'model student' I sat down with practically the whole class staring at me. After all Heza Hotaru does not get into trouble, she is just a quiet little girl who keeps to herself and gets good grades.

If only they knew.

Once I sat down I noticed Yugi stare at me with confused eyes.

It amuses me, his curiosity. Just recently he wanted to walk me home and possibly get some information about my new attitude. Of course I declined, they all still think that **he **is much too helpless to do anything.

Although I can see it.

They will soon know the truth, Yami no Malik is very much healthy.


	20. Truth in a Lie

N: ok dude I appreciate you reviewing for both of my stories but ya dun have to review 'A Sudden Turn Off' if you dun like it as much as 'Dramatic Influences'…..its getting a tad annoying that you keep reminding me of 'Dramatic Influences' and I know that what your doing may seem noble but…..well it just annoys me…. I like seeing a review about the story being read…not about how slowly I update the others…… :D that's what e-mails are for!...cause I am thinking of this story and I will not lose inspiration…. Honestly I am very much happy that you love this story but as I said before please do not review the other one about this one…Sorreh if I hurt you and believe me the last thing I want is to lose a reliable reviewer but I just couldn't let this continue.

Enjoy!  
Readers: (just random info for ya) oh yeah and I do know about the Egyptian arc…doma saga….and KC grand prix but….well….its my story so lets just say….NO!...kukuku….or possibly follow the manga and make this before the whole duel between yugi and yami….yah….that might work..

School

Yami (whoo change in POV!)

I stared at Heza in utter disbelief when she received the detention slip. (who else read that as a soap opera?)

She had never been the type to get into any sort of trouble, I could even see the whole class stare at her as she sat down. Back in Battle City when I let her take care of Yami no Malik I also felt the eyes of mistrust upon me. Yes I knew what I was doing was wrong… in fact I just could never say no to her.

That's how it has always been.

Heza would just look at me and ask. Of course I said yes…. It was almost as if I had no other choice. True I do _like _her in the sense that you are thinking of but I could never ask for her. She seems to always get what she wants….and she just doesn't want me.

Of course it hurts to be rejected…but still I strive to win her.

Sometimes I think my constant duels will someday win her heart.. Although that wasn't and never will be the case. I am merely wishing… and dreaming… I suppose in dreams is when I have her..

But why would she want to take Yami no Malik into her care?

Then again despite her quite stature she does have a kind heart.

" Mouto-kun!", a soft voice whispered.

I blinked various times and turned to face Ryou Bakura. Truly I can never tell when he is Yami no Bakura but I shouldn't hate him or fear him in any way because of his dark power. After all I always seem to win, sometimes I think that even **I'm** cheating. Well has anyone else ever heard of drawing the EXACT card you need at the exact time?

" Hai?"

" Have you noticed," he started and shifted his eyes towards Heza.

I nodded. Both of us were…are in agreement about her overall performance this morning. It had to be one of the most strangest things…. Jou told us that Yami no Malik is now awake but he must still be in bed after all no human could be able to walk with those injuries even with two months to rest.

Then again Yami no Malik is not all human.

" Mouto-kun do you think we should do something?", he whispered once again.

Of course I turned my head to him and told him that I would handle it.

Although I am not totally sure at how I can help. Talking just might be too late but then again…that should be everyone's first step. I turned to face Heza.

Fear and uncertainty filled her face, she may have even gotten paler.

What's wrong with you Heza? Why wont you let me help?

Everyday after school I always offer to walk her home but every time she refuses. In fact I've noticed some dark circles starting to form under her eyes. I suppose that going to sleep and knowing that there is a type of maniac in your home is difficult but if she couldn't handle it then why did she offer to take him into her care?

LUNCH

Heza

The day was going by much too quickly.

My anticipation of what Mariku may do when I get home is building up in my stomach and just may explode! What is he going to do? Is it going to hurt? How can I prevent further tardiness?

Damn it!

" Heza over here!"

I turned towards the source of the voice, the one and only Yugi. Does he actually want me to sit with him? The gang hasn't really treated me as they used to because of my odd outburst of giving Mariku another chance.

Tch.

And they think that their so great because they wanted to kill. Why bother saving the world if you were so willing to kill someone. They didn't even bother to give him a second chance.

Despite my confusion I sat next to Yugi while Anzu gave me a jealous glare. Personally if Yugi chooses her all I can say is that he can do better. Luckily I don't think he sees her that way, psh, who would?

Its weird how one can change so quickly.

"So Heza", Yugi started, " how is Yami No Malik?"

" As of today he can speak but nothing more."

"Oh. That's good."

I could feel his disappointment. Possibly he wanted me to say something like how Yami no Malik is treating me or that he is able to walk and use his body properly. That's what they want…the truth…personally that's what I want as well..


	21. Wordless Sentence

School

Yami

Through the eyes of the innocent hikari of mine I could sense the lie that seemed to shine through Heza's eyes.

"**_So Heza", I started, "how is Yami No Malik?" _**

As of now I am in algebra class staring blankly at the board and also giving Heza occasional glances. A part of me wishes that she looks back and smiles like always but I just know that she is unable to do so.

"**_As of today he can speak but nothing more." _**

Why does she act this way? I just want to help her but she shoves me away with a gentle touch whenever I'm near. She truly does not act this way, even if we are in class. I am told various times at what a quiet person she is but she was never that peaceful towards me. Heza always was fun and happy but now she seems as silent as a corpse.

I know that the simile I just presented is very much over used but I could not think of any other way to describe her death.

"_**Oh. That's good."**_

No her physical form has not died off….

The girl that I once loved is no longer there…for some reason she is broken.. impure if you will. Honestly it baffles me…her change… Of course like anyone in my situation I suspect that Yami no Malik has some doing to this.. She said he could speak but nothing more.

One word..

That's all it takes to change a person…

After this word is spoken then that person is no longer human..

But I fear..

That…there is more to it..

Than one simple word..

Detention

Heza

It feels like so much has passed..

I can almost sense the sorrow and worry from Yugi.. A part of me wanted to talk to him, although I would have nothing to say. Besides, Mariku would probably not approve of me talking to him. Even though he does not attend this school there is no lying to that man.

Just one look..

His impending eyes, penetrating my very subconscious.

A place where all my well hidden lies are kept.

Despite his strong gaze I honestly do love him looking at me. Heh. I feel like I have lost it. Almost as if I am going crazy. Possibly that is the case although I would not blame it on Yami no Malik. He seems to help me.. in a sense.

I remember the days where I smiled and laughed.

Although that was not me who was happy. In fact I was never happy. My fists clenched in frustration. Always. All my life…. Its just all an act. I am very convincing with emotions, I can be happy and yet feel hatred at the same time.

I'm sure that many of the readers here are saying to themselves that they agree.

That you feel the same.

Despite all this you spoiled brats just don't get it.

No human is able to do that, you may disagree and there is a small chance that I am wrong.

But I feel so right.

A cliché saying. When I came here to Japan I thought that maybe I could start over again. Be right for once… true to myself. Unfortunately I was so very wrong.. I still had to put up and act.

This is all a show.

A mere story.

That I have no control over.

The pen and ink are the masters…and I am the pawn.


	22. Arousing Pain

N: whoa dude YOU are not annoying its just what you did was annoying… :D I like all of my reviewers even you so, as I might have said before, I am sorry if I did hurt you but I just couldn't say it any other way. I don't want to lose you as a loyal reviewer or reader so I hope that you accept my apology when I say that I am sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chappie :D cause it be for you meh friend!

Streets of Domino  
Heza

My feet trailed along the gray cement, constantly bumping into the people who inhabit this concrete road.

Truly I wish I could predict his actions but Yami no Malik was never someone who was meant to be read. Usually I understand people so very well but apparently I cannot please everyone. Yes a very cliché lesson but it is just ever so true. My eyes began to shift to the little children who constantly hold onto their parents for protection and comfort.

Something that I no longer can nor should feel.

Tch.

At this point I seem to be the pure definition of an angsty teen who is mildly confused and yet blessed with the knowledge of unknown subjects. A very vague description and yet I feel that it is so clear. My statements seem to be full of riddles.

Although as I gaze upon the road paved with golden smiles, I feel like coal.

I frown so much and yet I smile. It is not a smile that most are familiar with, as in it is not shown physically. Despite my sorrowful expression I just seem to be filled with joy whenever I am with Mariku.

Oh so sorry I changed the subject.

But I had to.

Yami no Malik is a mist of pure confusion. For some reason I feel truly happy with him… thank the lord for me having the courage to step in when he was about to die. Give Ra my blessing when I say that I am so happy to have met him. It could be love, but I doubt it. Love, a crush, and lust are so very similar. Love is like walking through a masquerade ball, you never know who is behind the mask. When one feels an attraction towards another they automatically assume that they are in love, a crush is just a mask that has no face behind it.

And lust…is just an attraction..

The brown door that I have come to feel so nervous whenever I enter stood before me. I know that I am always anxious to go inside… but now I fear it. Simply I could just peer through the window to see his expression considering that I live on the first floor but, then he might be even more angered.

My hand grasped the knob and turned it, once again fear took over.

I felt my hand shake when I opened the door to reveal Yami no Malik standing before me. My eyes widened as I also felt a gasp emit through my throat. His expression was not board or not the least bit pleased with my entrance.

" Mariku-kun," I started, " I was late for first period and they had given me detention, I am so sorry for all of this but pl-"

Of course I had no time to finish as I felt a stinging pain on my cheek, he probably hit me. I placed my hand over the wound and brought the hand to my face, there was blood. Yami no Malik then forcefully grabbed my arm and shoved my to the floor as he slammed the door shut.

Not a word he said the entire time.

He then bent down to my face and licked the wound like a hungry animal. Thinking that he forgave me I ran my hand through his hair. He purred for a second until I felt him tense up and grab my neck.

"Gack!"

I felt as though all the air was being sucked out of my reach. His grip then loosened and once again he dragged me to the table in the kitchen, tearing my clothes off with one of the knives. I heard the ripping of the clothes until there was nothing to hear.

"Lie down strait", he commanded.

I did so not wanting him to hit me or grab my neck once again. He then ran the knife down my neck, my breasts, and then near my thigh.

"Such luscious skin you have", he muttered lowly.

My eyes shot open in surprise as he usually was silent during our sessions. Although the atmosphere of his compliment was soon gone as he stabbed the upper portion of my leg.

The pain felt as though every muscle was torn apart. I started to scream in pain and sit up trying to find the nearest bandage as my vision was hazy.

Yami no Malik did not like my rejection to his 'love'.

Pain, that was all I could think about. I even fell off of the table grabbing a small rag and wrapping the wound in it. Damn it, it hurt so much! Yami no Malik then disguarded his clothes showing how hard he was when he saw me in pain. I looked up at him weakly while I gripped my thigh somehow thinking that it is soothing the pain.

All of a sudden he grabbed me by my hair and once again threw me onto the floor, my back facing him.

He then forcefully penetrated me as I began to once again gag in pain. His rhythm kept on becoming faster as I pleaded him to stop. I could feel the wound bleed faster as a pool of blood began to surround us. It was almost as if we were swimming in the blood.

He then took himself out of me and left the room.

My face on the floor, practically bathing in my own blood. Soon I felt my vision fade but not before I glanced at the kitchen window, viewing a face with pure shock written upon it.

O.O Well that was pretty violent  
RR


	23. Attempted Actions

(some of you who have read/seen the entire show/manga I know this isn't how it happened just lettin' ya know that I know ….so its different.)

Domino

Malik

Time fools all beings.

It has only been two months since I have been here last and yet it feels like a lifetime.

A very cliché saying but when you are me these types of things you can relate to. Apparently the pharaoh must cross worlds…. It was expected since he is a spirit sharing a body with a human who has not been properly trained to handle a spirit of such caliber. Despite that he seems to be healthy such manner like switching minds could reduce the amount of years in his life.

Although that isn't the only reason he should go.

When he had defeated Yami no Bakura in the TRPG we thought that it was the last of it.

Then Atem (or Yami as what Yugi calls him) could live on.

As always the truth is a painful thing… When the pharaoh had to go back to Domino Isis and I realized that there is more to everything. There seems to be a ceremonial duel between Yugi and Atem.

A final battle in which that I pray that the pharaoh looses.

He is not of this world and I know Anubis wont let him stay with the living too long.

I remember when Atem had came with his friends to Egypt… although I saw no one that resembled the girl that I conversed with at Battle City. The one who has taken my darker half into custody.

To as why she did that still seems as much a mystery to us all.

Either way he is still alive.

With that thought I felt myself clench my hands in anger. I did not look but I could tell that they had formed a lighter shade of color. Damn it why did she do that? It would have been so much easier to have killed him!

Psh, women.

Hn? (A/N :D Hiei!)

I glanced over to the other side of the street to see the brunette girl making a very fast pace towards most likely her home. Worry filled her face and I believe she seems whiter than when I last saw her.

Is it worry?

My darker half probably.

She should have known that he was nothing but trouble. But why would she run? The last e-mail that I received from Yugi told me that all he could do was talk. Has he threatened her? Probably, considering that he has been in bed for so long she has no idea what he is capable of.

Even **I** would cringe at his possible empty threats..

Despite my every nerve tell me 'no' my body had decided to follow the woman and see what he has threatened her.

Her pace was rather fast at times I had difficulty seeing her, although her blank expression that is now spread across her face showed that she most likely didn't realize that she was practically running!

Finally she slowed down to an old apartment building, what do you expect from a city?

She then hesitantly reached for the knob on the door and pulled it open.

Yami no Malik was standing outside the doorway with a face full of disgust and not a cringe tainted his devilishly perfect face. He then forcefully grabbed her, shutting the door with a nuclear-like pang.

Now things brought up questions.

I ran towards the door.

No…. I shouldn't go in there just yet.

I then attempted to circle the building to find a window that lead directly to the kitchen. Cautiously I peered through the window, not to let anyone see me….although… at the sight I could feel my jaw almost drop. Yami no Malik had grabbed a knife, tearing off her clothes in a messy fashion. Is this what he has been doing to her for so long?

She has really lied hasn't she..

No!

I saw the girl's head arch back in pure pain.

He just stabbed her leg.

Damn that fucking bastard. My hand stayed ready at the window in attempt to smash it and help the girl although I froze when I saw him position himself on her and started pumping into her as if she was not in pain. A pool, literally, of blood literally surrounded them. Yami no Malik then released himself inside of her and left. I just stood there in shock and sorrow.

Damn it this has to stop!

With almost all of my strength I attempted a blow to the window….at least I attempted a blow…


	24. Royal Plan

Near Heza's Apartment

Malik

With almost all of my strength I attempted a blow to the window….at least I attempted a blow…

I then felt a strong force hold me back, blinking in confusion I turned around with the intention to practically strangle the person holding me.

If only the person was not apart of royalty.

"P-pharaoh?", I practically screamed in utter shock.

Atem merely nodded with his still firm grip upon my arm.

It is true that my main purpose of coming back to Japan was to get the Pharaoh but at this point I just needed to do this. Using a portion of my strength I managed to get out of his grip and once again proceed to help the girl.

"Malik!"

Although with a voice so controlling as his I could not go through with it...at least not yet…

"But why! She is in danger of bleeding to death we have to do something!"

Atem stared at me for a moment and then motioned his head towards the window. In curiosity I glanced through the window only to have my eyes wide.

She is gone!

"Pharaoh ho-"

"Malik", he interrupted, "if he is doing this only because she was late to return to him then he may harm her much later in the future."

I nodded, "Then now we dispose of him…permanently?"

"Yes, its all for her protection, she was probably afraid to lie to him so that could be the reason for her not telling me."

I saw the pharaoh's uncertain face.

Obviously he knew that it was not the reason for keeping his awakening a secret..

She was protecting Yami no Malik…

Apartment

Mariku

She looked so helpless at this point.

Her bones and frame were so delicate that I felt I was stabbing through silk. Obviously she has gotten weaker over time, probably my doing. The blood that was flowing through her being still managed to slip through the bandages that I was now applying to her skin.

Despite that it causes her pain, she looks so beautiful coated in blood.

A Crimson Goddess.

Damn it!

If only this didn't hurt her or shorten her life I would bathe with her in blood once again. My eyes trailed over her form that still had blood covered over her. I dare not wash it off,

I want to keep her this way for a bit longer.

After I finished bandaging her up I just not had to hope that she will be able to walk tomorrow.

Although I doubt it.

Damn myself for not thinking ahead!

My face then hovered over hers as I gently wrapped my arms around the back of her upper body. God damn it! She is the only one in this world that I believe will make me feel this way.

When I kill that Ra-damned pharaoh then I shall make her my personal bed servant and maybe one day a queen.

The only one who shall stay by my side when I take this world.

I leaned forward and brushed my tongue hungrily against her face. The beautiful delicacy that is the only found in her body. Ra I cannot get enough of this woman! Sometimes I feel that she is out of this world, so much blood has been tasted and yet hers is just so different.


	25. False Calculation

Next Day Domino High

Heza

I remember it so clearly..

The pain, just everything seemed so out of place. His face, expression made me want to melt and yet run at the same time. Everything is just so complex, although what do I expect from life right? Damn, once again I sound like those suicidal teens.

The last type of person I wanted to be.

I bear in my mind the memory of his care. He did indeed repair my wounds, I don't see who else could. Before I could no longer move and yet now I walk as if there were no problem, guess why.

Give up?

My hands gently caressed the scar that remained from one our first encounters.

Tch, now I sound as if I were that of a wise woman. Truly I am not wise, as I sit here in this classroom…

..I seem to have no sanity at all..

At times I feel as though I were to actually strangle one of the faculty members. Of course I have had this feeling before…just not as strong. It is almost as if there is another part of me, a piece that wishes to die.

Yami no Malik.

Could be.

I feel whole when I am with him, and then so torn when I am not. A very cliché and not to mention boring statement but, it is just true. True to me.

Whether he feels the same is a vast enigma to us all.

As of now I am not willing to ask such questions, after all, I have no right to. I know that throughout this tale I seem to be a whore, a coward, and sometimes a possible side character in a story (like Ryou) that is only getting attention in fiction.

Whatever I am does not change the fact about how I feel.

I cannot say I love Mariku but, I know that stating that I hate him is a distant lie.

All this time I have been ignored, treated so poorly, sent away, and used like a common toy. Everything to a certain perspective seems that it is his fault for my grief. Whomever thinks such is clearly wrong in every way. He has not caused me pain, I did this to myself.

I was the one who thrust the knife through my thigh.

One of the many things that I have wished to do but, was too much a coward to do so.

If only I were like him, so much more……useful…

Domino High

Yami

That time in the park, with Malik, is the first time I have seen her in such a way.

I, like Malik, wished to break through the window and rescue the damsel but Yugi had told me once that such things only occur in fairy tales. Even so lately he has not wished to come out the puzzle for quite sometime. It seems so odd to just stay in control for more than an hour or so.

Once again, a powerless position.

My gaze turned to Heza.

Her thigh.

It was completely gone, although a small bruise was left. The sennen items have so much to be mastered, that is if this was caused by the Rod. Recently Yugi and I checked to notice that the Rod was missing. Yami no Bakura was right, we do need to look out for our possessions constantly.

(A/N if you saw the Egyptian arc where Bakura caught Haga and Ryuzaki then you know about how he says to keep his possessions safe)

Which reminds me, another duel that I must face.

Damn, apparently I cannot go anywhere without being challenged. Don't get me wrong, I love the game but sometimes it is just too much.

My gaze once again laid upon Heza.

Especially when there is nothing to work for.

In the back of my mind I knew it would never happen, I just would have never guessed it to be this way. Then again no one could have predicted this, even the sennen necklace would see this future to be a blurry one.


	26. Near Death

Apartment

Yami no Malik

I pity those who can only see through their eyes and hear through their ears.

There is so much more to sense in this maze.

A part of me feels that nothing will work, no longer do I feel so arrogant of my actions.

I have repeated what others have done in the past, I under estimated my enemy.

Although I suppose the _villain _is required to fall for that trick almost every time. In the end I suppose he may befall victory and I the unfortunate yet deserving piece of shit must drown in his birth place. Where I was born is everyone's question, in fact Malik does have a slight schizophrenia when combined with the sennen items created me.

Which brings back the question to if I am real.

Anything that can be seen or heard is real, am I correct?

Something that is able to be touched by human hands must have some sort of existence. It is false when someone says that, what if the being before you isn't real? You scoff at this and turn your shoulder as the question never leaves your mind, then your relationship with the object is never the same again.

My hands were then laced around the sennen ankh and scale.

The ring in the drawer, as well as the eye and rod.

Just the puzzle remains and I have what he wishes for.

The very life of this girl determines the outcome of this duel. I can almost feel the excitement pulsate through my veins and into my brain that has now come up with various ideas as to what I will do to toy with that pharaoh.

But of course with all these intriguing thoughts about her torture I believe it will be difficult to uphold them. She is……..different..

Nothing can describe our feelings, it is not love and yet we seek out one another.

Almost as if one is providing the food while the other feeds on it. A primitive theory yes but, there is nothing else to describe. My story shall come to an end soon as at this very moment I record my thoughts and at this point are showing it to you all.

Some may see it as a love story.

A tragedy for others.

But I see this as a release. You may not understand, hell, no one can understand me even now as you can hear (and possibly read) my thoughts some do not make much sense to you. That is why I find it so futile to record this but I know that at this point all the things I am thinking of at this moment are my happy thoughts.

Joyful views on life.

My gaze from the bed averts to the happy little neighborhood and its ever so familiar, sacred bliss. Well now I have someone to show off to all of you ungrateful shit. The one person that does not show question in her eyes nor ask any when my methods seem unholy.

That is my prize but as the saying goes if you give one an inch they take a mile.

I know that she desires for me to be happy in this life but, I cannot relate to this world at all. All of you know that I do not belong here, I have heard it all through my short life.

Soon….

The day that I will attempt success just couldn't be nearer.

My gaze then shifted to the door that was flung open by a light that was born out of darkness…

Its all just too soon.


	27. Consolating the uncleansed

Streets of Domino

Malik

"You must bring the pharaoh _here_, Malik."

"I know."

"This is the only way that we can thank him and the only way for him."

"Yes sister."

"Good, you have a limited amount of time, do take caution while bringing him here!"

"Of course."

"Thank Ra, and Malik? Please be careful."

"…"

"…?..."

"…Yes sister…"

I then hung up the phone and walked out of the booth as old memories began to ride up in my head once again.

Everything seemed so complicated in this city.

So much pain and realization has struck this town, although I cannot say that it is all bad. Of course one isn't able to truly hate a place, after all not all memories are bad. Throughout life one could feel a happy moment, even for a second. Truly I am sorry for using so many commas in this paragraph. Then again this is a story.

Unfortunately it's not mine.

As of now I feel that any more metaphors of the happy people who reside in this town will only bring literate breakdown in the cultured world. Although my mind is not fluttering around the people as of now. I keep on recalling the incident with the woman.

Her eyes.

That is what seems to draw attention to her. She always looked sad, the most distressing person I have ever seen. When I saw her sprint towards her home she seemed as if she knew what he was going to do to her.

What a life.

To live with him must be a type of hell. But why her? She does not seem deserving of this. True, I do not know much about her. Maybe she is a mass murderer on the run, for all I know she could even be a prostitute!

Damn it all.

The pharaoh's school is going to end soon and I must bring him to Egypt in a matter of time……………………………..the apartment is not too far away. I may not be the strongest being but I am not weak, also I cannot let Yami no Malik take advantage of this girl any longer.

My legs, mechanically, began to run towards his grave.

He must die now. I can't let him do this!

No.

I can't let him get away with this!

Soon my feet ended up before the door and kicked it open. Surprisingly it wasn't locked to begin with, either way it made my life easier.

"SPIRIT!"

I saw his form lie across a bed with the door open all the way. He held the sennen ankh and scale. My eyes widened at the sight, I know now that I am no match for him. He must have all the items I am sure of it!

Then the beast curled his lips into a grin of sadism, "Ah, you wish to speak, no?"

He was obviously toying with me, I hate his games.

"Partially", I closed my eyes and opened them once again, it had no real purpose but I felt that it would add more feeling to my words, " what are you doing creature?"

"Mariku."

"What?"

"…it is my name."

I blinked at his random message but continued anyway, "Answer me then **_imitation_**."

He chuckled at my words but managed to speak anyway, "Why? Because it is fun, I find great joy with this _human_. Despite her class she is a useful woman."

I raised an eyebrow at him but was interrupted too soon.

"Get out!"

3


	28. Love

Apartment

Malik

"Get out!"

Suddenly I turned my head away from the spirit and met the two very angry eyes of Heza.

"Heza!", I called out. "Run! This is your chance to escape! Please get out of here!"

Pleading, pressing, and persuading is what I did but to no avail. She continued to stare at me with broken eyes. I could tell that she has been through a lot, in fact I marveled that she even could walk at this point but I decided to ignore it.

"No", she advanced, "I choose to be with Mariku and I want you to leave."

I could feel the smirk on my darker half grow with her undying speech.

Truly I knew that she wanted me to leave but, why? Was she blinded by Yami no Malik's being? Of course.

I refuse to give up on her.

"You aren't serious Heza! He is not human, a demon if you will," I approached her cautiously. " Everything that he has done to you, told you, is wrong. Please…leave him and come with me."

"Yes", _he _stood, "go to him but, I doubt that you will last one day without me **pet**! For all of time you belong to me."

I turned to glare at him, "Stop saying such things! She is her own person and can make her decisions!"

"But you are the one persuading her to leave me, changing her mind, therefore _you_ are to blame."

I could feel my rage build up, I have never felt such rage since his birth. My fist held high, ready to strike my opponent, if only daytime was not so short.

Apartment

Heza

There he lay.

On the floor with blood trickling down his neck.

Quickly I ran into the bathroom to get the first aid. Mariku, although, stayed with him.

I returned with the bandages and began to clean the wound.

Truly I feel bad about this but; I just don't want to leave Mariku. My only wish in this world is to stay by his side. I suppose right now I have finally gone crazy.

It's always the quiet ones.

Malik's wound was wrapped up and clean. Although now I knew nothing of what to do next. I looked towards Mariku with a questioning glance. He chuckled at my clueless expression and went back into his room to fish out the sennen Rod. Swiftly he threw the Rod in my direction, with me barely catching it.

"Kill him."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"He only wishes to take you back", he kneeled down to my eye level and gently cupped my chin, "to the one place where you cannot be free. Your prison my pet, although you know that I would never let you go. Whenever you are near me I will always protect you from their touch."

I looked down at my feet and then met his eyes soon after.

Such beautiful eyes he has. I could never understand him even if I tried. Although I still do not completely trust him, it seems so right to be with him. I slid open the sennen rod, revealing the oh so familiar knife it hid. With up most fear I held the knife near him throat. Killing is something that I have always been against but, this is different.

The knife held high and suddenly close to his throat.

But not enough to kill.

I just can't do it Mariku.


	29. Win

Apartment

Heza

I just can't do it Mariku.

My wrist managed to work on its own and place the knife beside me. I know that I have not been the greatest at making decisions but unfortunately you cannot change the past.

Whatever is destined to happen; is destined to be.

The guilt and disgusting feel of sympathy seemed like a miasma that was not going to let anyone escape its grasp on human lungs. I turned to him and saw a confused face on his visage; I knew he would be upset that I had put away the blade. Killing just isn't something I want to do. If someone else wants to kill themselves then go ahead but, I won't be there to help nor stop your decision. Pain suddenly coursed through me when I noticed his grasp upon my arm. His grip resembled a few slabs of cement blocks that were crushing my bones little by little.

Taking its time on my suffering.

"How **dare **you disobey **me**! I am your master! _Your_ keeper! If instructions are given to you I expect results!"

He threw me to the ground, obviously I did not care. My expression must have shown nothing considering that at that point I had felt nothing. Even the impending soreness that I had experienced earlier was a mere memory. Nothing of this tale I understand. Maybe the genre should have been mystery but, as for now I shall classify this feeling as numbness.

A naïve yet academic judgment.

As my body hit the ground I felt unneeded pressure rest upon my skull. His foot was pressing on the side on my head, he put so much pressure that I could swear that a crack or two was going to emerge on my head. A trip to the hospital was most certainly in order.

His foot was lifted.

Purposely or forcefully, I just could not tell.

Everything seemed so dark and faded. The sounds of voices talking were, what my suicidal thought is, my last sound.

Apartment

Malik

She held the knife close to my neck.

For sure I had believed her to kill me, and if she were to do so then I could not let her go through with it. She must be brainwashed, Yami no Malik does have the sennen rod. My eyes opened somewhat to see the knife gone and a crash on the floor instead.

Puzzling.

I turned my head, half wishing that _he _would not notice. His foot, I saw, was practically crushing her skull. Leaning foreword and getting up I managed to practically tackle Yami no Malik off of her.

"What are you doing?", he got up from the ground. "It is just a worthless human nothing more, you should be thanking me for reducing a part of this over populated world."

I growled, "She is not worthless! You can't just keep treating people this way!"

He smirked, I should have known better.

"Now look who is demanding, hm?"

His gaze shifted towards Heza, mine following. Her head was bleeding; badly. I knew I had to take her to the hospital fast but how? My eyes scanned Yami no Malik smirking as usual.

Damn it!

I picked up Heza and ran outside.


	30. Dramatic Influences

Apartment

Yami no Malik

I watched him leave.

His pace quickening as her blood began to drip with a rapid motion.

"**What are you doing?" **

It felt so unusual when I had said that. She is not a mere toy to me and yet I tell others that. Maybe I am becoming more human. Tch. I'd kill myself before that happens. Being a human is just too complicated, most would say that I am a coward for saying such but I know.

"**It is just a worthless human nothing more, you should be thanking me for reducing a part of this over populated world."**

The world always has room for her.

This feeling for her that I have is just a mere lust, a passion for a woman. She is different, she is always that way. I know that her soul will not give up, I expect her to live. At least that is what I told her….and whatever I say is law.

I strode towards the door, leaving almost everything behind.

It may seem confusing at my actions now but I assure you this is necessary. After all, how can I rule a world without someone beside me. Yes, I do realize that I could at least try to beat the pharaoh and possibly win with the girl sleeping for all eternity.

Maybe you can't understand, then again the mind of a madman is multifaceted.

Hospital

Malik

Impossible.

If there was one word to describe my life than that would be it.

Everything is just truly impossible. I have heard enough truth for one lifetime. If there is a type of God somewhere, which religion would you think is correct? In all terms of religious conviction they all have a type of God, whomever is correct in their belief would surely cause a war. As of now I see that I am merely ranting; not even getting to the point at all.

Four months.

She has been in this coma.

I just refuse to leave her alone.

Maybe….wait…yes…that day. You were not here at the time but I am more than willing to tell. I had taken the girl to the hospital, of course the pharaoh wanted a type of revenge. Being as loyal as I am I agreed and once we were sure she was fine his days were numbered. I know revenge is not the best answer, hell, I of all people should know that.

But I approved, he is after all the pharaoh.

At her home the air held a miasma of blood and dry wood.

The place was nearly destroyed and the dark was nowhere to be found. He hides well but his trail is fluorescent. We searched the whole place and found that all of the items were still in the complex. The first thing that reacted in our heads was, why? He had the perfect chance, his dream was so very close and at that time he let us take the items.

I was baffled at his antics.

Yami no Malik actually gave up.

The entire reason I came to Japan was to retrieve the pharaoh and have him go to Egypt for the ceremonial duel. He had to fight his light and his judgment of stay would be tested. But I disobeyed the scriptures, as if I mind at all. I stayed with Heza, and I said I would do so until she wakes up. My family was very much upset that I wasn't home, they constantly called me about my well being.

They were the ones that even informed me about the pharaoh's grand loss.

And the burial of the sennen items under the debris of the sanctuary. Truly I was happy for the pharaoh, he knew that his stay was limited. After all, it would be hell if he had to be in Japan for the rest of his life.

Now?

As of now I live in Heza's apartment. Of course I cleaned up the place for her awakening.

Four months.

She hadn't even said good bye to the dark.

Her last sight was her dishonor to _him_.

Despite my hatred for the being I felt utterly sorry for the girl and her loss. She said that she willingly gave herself to him. To be honest that is hard to believe, we are talking about a non-human entity. With his spellbinding gaze one cannot help but fall into his eminence of blackness.

But, her words made me believe her.

For a moment I had actually thought of her to be telling the truth.

And with those words I became jealous.

All this time I watched over her. Four months straight; everyday I came to watch her. At times I talked to her in sleep. I could tell that she heard everything I said. Still this being sleeps among the living only to wake up without purpose. No.

All humans hold a purpose.

Maybe she thought that she was an exception.

Such a horrible thought to hold for her to bear. I know full well how she thinks. My gaze averted to her resting body. What a sad person she is, when she wakes I hope for her to see me first.

Honestly I don't know what attracts me to her but I just wish for her happiness.

It could be for the fact that I wish for no one to feel as distressing as I have for a long part of my life. If I can bring one person to feel happiness then that is all that matters.

The only thing that matters.

"M-Mariku.."


	31. Lost Shadow

Somewhere

Heza

Darkness..

It was everywhere.

This is his love. His only love. I do not even compare to this worship of the dark. And yet I still try. Forever I just want to be by him. To feel his pain and mine. Together we will entice ourselves in our sickly love.

Probably I have become crazy in all this.

Nothing.

It's just so hard to remember. When you fall in a never ending dream usually you wish to stay in your own world. You want to forget. Turn away from everything just by closing your eyes. My feet ran freely through the darkness, maybe just maybe. The thought of human survival stayed in my mind.

His comment…

The last I remember.

"**It is just a worthless human nothing more, you should be thanking me for reducing a part of this over populated world."**

Am I offended.

Of course not. I am a mere toy in his game. A pawn. The only piece in the game that I can handle. A position that I deserve. I sound so sad don't I? You are either feeling my sorrow or you turn away to criticize my thoughts and feelings. Probably saying that no one thinks this way. Its all fake. No one can be this lost.

So lost to consider yourself a pawn.

That is low.

Maybe you are just thinking that my thoughts are too regretful for you. Those who live the comfort life are strangers to this. No. I lie. All my life I had everything I wanted. But now even my name isn't real but I dare not speak my true identity. Its just too painful, another stupid teenage phrase.

After all there is nothing that you can't overcome.

Us humans were made to build, we might as well carry out this task.

Therefore to assemble you mustn't give up. You wont listen? If you give yup then I do. Believe me I do not want to give up. But for someone as loyal as you I can make an exception.

"Ah, you manage to find me here I see."

Soon I felt arms wrap around me from behind. The embrace was not warm but freezing. A contrast in words. Quickly I turned around with a tear-stricken face.

"Mariku!"

I hugged him tightly, rubbing his arms for warmth. His glare bore through the back of my head. I knew his upset at my show of emotion but I just had to. For so long I had to endure this place without anyone. For once time and a dream catch up.

"Get off of me human!", he spat. I let go.

"Mariku-sama, where are we?"

He then looked down at me with a wide grin that could have sliced his face in half if wider.

"Hell, my love."

Hell…

That makes sense.

Love?

Yes, he does call me that from time to time. I don't think anything of it though. Why would I? Ah. Yes I do love him. I cherish him in my heart dearly. But I do not think of our relationship as true love.

Maybe a type of lust.

Just maybe…..

..its only that…


	32. One Word Description

Somewhere

Yami no Malik (Mariku)

"Hell, my love."

I could almost cut through her bewilderment when I had said that. Such a delicate creature she can be. Still how was she able to get here? Not many minds are connected to this place, then again not many women have I been with as well. Perhaps our touch of one another brought her here.

Or possibly she is different.

Never have I seen a human such as her. She bleeds when hurt, cries when emotionally damaged, but pleads not. Not once have I heard her say 'stop'. In fact despite her cries of pain she is always ready for more.

Such an odd species this is.

After all when a human feels pain they usually react with a pleading motion. Of course the cry of pain is first but at least some point during the session that person begs, cries out, or physically tells the pain (or pain inflictor) to stop. But not her. I suppose that is one of the many attractions I have for her.

"Mariku-sama", she quietly squeaks, " what do we do now?"

My mouth that was already trapped in a baleful grin then became a smirk.

"Now? Now we let our bodies touch the floor of death while our love is plastered on its story."

"In hell there is love?"

"Love is too deep of a word", I cupped her chin. " Lust is too vile of an expression, there is no way to describe our actions, and yet you still wonder?"

"Yes. It is probably just me but that is how I have always been, at times I need to label my actions."

I chuckles at her childish response and brushed my thumb that was already on her chin on her cheek.

"Love is skin-deep pet, nothing can be described all of the time and if you keep wondering such things that skin will no longer be as profound as it is."

"Yes."

For awhile I just stared at her.

Why, you ask? Because, of what I knew was going to happen. For so long I have wandered this place and longed for her skin against mine. Bronze and Ivory adjacent to one another. My lips crushing against hers, the feel of lust between us was too stunning to describe and now that I have the opportunity I wish to take my time.

Why?

If you question so much then you mustn't understand the thoughts of a madman.

I am a being that can never be questioned.

Our lips touched fiercely. Oh how I have missed this! Again to feel her beneath me after so long, our relationship can be described in one word.

But that word is not love.


	33. Second to Last

Shadow Realm(Hell)  
Mariku

Peace in its purest form.

Is it truly found in a human? Can they have the ability to heal what that has already become a scar? These questions… they taunt me. Ridicule me at ever impact. I can finally see a light in the dark but, of course my views on this world…the other world… will stay as they should.

Everything has truth to it, even something as peculiar as love.

No. I had already told you before; there is no love to those who have no heart. Despite my being born from a human my heart grew on the left side of my chest plate. Everything is turned around, all plans failed.

Nothing seems to make sense to me anymore.

Maybe this is where I realize how psychotic I actually am?

No.

I am not crazy, my views are thought to be fanatical because that no average human thinks the way I do. If it were vise versa then the idea of 'life' would be examined as anomalous. Living is what some may say to be overrated. Well, you just don't realize how lucky you are. Everything has a soul, you were just one of the few to be born human.

A curse you say?

Bah.

Humanity is horrid in many ways but most cultures believe that everything has a soul, a life to live.

Imagine to be born a rock, to just sit all the time.

Or an insect, maybe a type of animal to be prayed upon.

A cartoon, your only life is lived over and over for the purpose of others.

Now I'm just leading you off track, you don't even know where I am. It's normal though, after you usually will not think of your current surroundings in literary detail. You're just lucky this is only a piece of fiction.

Or maybe a hint to a fact.

Either way you continue on this mini novel just for pure enjoyment to read my thoughts that have been written down for you to view over and over again. All the time. Once there is a conclusion then my thoughts will cease to be written and then your source of enjoyment will end. Then you will move on to another tale of my thoughts to thrive for your personal pleasure.

And this one, forgotten.

I knew that this would come soon, that at first the people would comment relentlessly but then they cease talk and soon forget. My fate as a character in this particular anecdote was doomed from the start.

My fingers trailed a way through my pet's hair as she slept on the darkness.

Despite it all, that I have a chance to escape this place I will not take advantage of it. What would I do? Go plot against the pharaoh again? It's just going to end up all the same, at least she can go. But only with my help, usually I would steal anyone's opportunity to flee for my own purpose but this little pet should live.

After all, she carries something that deserves to live.


	34. La Fin

The light peaked through her eye lids as the sun's rays began to shine. Darkness was replaced with a blinding wave of light, what had happened? Was she not in the dark? In an eternal place where she was doomed to stay for all eternity..?

Where is Mariku?

"M-Mariku?"

Heza attempted to sit up blindly but lacked direction.

In other words her hand landed on someone else's.

_He feels just like him.._

"Mariku?"

Tightly the lids of her eyes stayed shut as the beautiful twin held her gently. Of course this brought a mass amount of questions as to who was holding her so gently. Yami no Malik would **never** have done that.

Then again Heza doesn't know everything about the dark.

"Who are you?"

His gentle voice that was by her ear let out a soft sigh which collided with the flesh of her ear, " It's me..Malik, you've been in here for four months."

"Feels longer", she whispered as the traditional anime shadow hovers over her green-hazel eyes.

"I assume that it would", he tried to comfort. " Don't worry though, I'll be here for you."

Heza's head lifted.

_Be here for me? No. I won't… he doesn't…I just can't leave? Where is Mariku!_

"Where is he?", she once again tried to sit up but failed due to the comforting feeling of Malik's embrace.

It felt so different from Yami no Malik's. His was of pure lust and protection. This person is warm.

"He? Ah. Yami no Malik correct? That demon was long gone a couple of months ago."

Her breathe stiffened. Gone? How could that be? She had _just _seen him! Felt him. A world without Yami no Malik…no….a purpose… how can she live?

"Let me go!", she struggled but that only made him wrap his arms tighter around her.

"I can't do that Heza! Gods! Stop squirming!"

"No! Just please let me die!"

He froze.

"What?", he whispered stridently.

"I-I just can't."

"..?.."

"Please you don't have to understand, its alright. I don't have a family anymore not after I ran away, please I am practically begging you… just let me go.."

…….

…..

"No. I'm sorry but I just can't do that."

She felt tears fighting their way through her once strong gaze as she snuggled into his chest. Malik soothed her gently and caressed her hair.

"Do you want to hear something?"

It sounded rather out of character of him to speak this way…to touch her this way.. Unfortunately she did not hear him say a word.

"I once felt that there was no purpose. That no one would forgive me for what I have done but if there is one thing I learned from Battle City is that you can always start over and don't give me that 'it's too late crap' it can never be too for anyone."

"Let me go."

He sighed in frustration. There was no talking to this girl or anything, I believed that the only way she could communicate would be through…..him..

**Years….Years….Years…**

**Just three Years that have gone by.**

**Not even close the decade that both beings felt. Malik stayed with Heza, but she had become pregnant after the three years. Oddly neither touched one another, nor did Heza see anyone else. **

**Or even get that intimately close to anyone.**

**It was obvious who's child she was to bear. **

**Three years of waiting, and now a child is coming.**

**Malik felt horrible and decided to help take care of the child. The two had spent so much time living together and being as close as friends could get. Malik had always had some sort of _feelings _for her and he believed that she returned them.**

**But it was false affection.**

**She did indeed love Malik dearly but she was madly devoted to Mariku.**

**But we both know that he is never coming back.**

**Never going to see his child.**

**Or his beautiful mistress marry his other half.**

**We all know this but still we continue to read…..the story of the aftermath.**

_**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

WOWIES! DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE!

LOVE ALL YOU PEEPS WHO REVIEWED ME AND ARE READING BUT NOT REVIEWING EVEN THOUGH I WISH YOU WOULD REVIEW!

YA'LL ROCK!

Malik: -.- she's just shouting because she didn't want to finish this story.

YA DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT !

Malik:…./sweatdrop/

BYE BYE BYE!

/tear/


End file.
